


Stormy Weather Brings Us Together

by Clevercookie101



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Scared of Thunder, Thunderstorms, could be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101
Summary: Keonhee is afraid of thunderstorms and seeks the comfort of Youngjo.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Stormy Weather Brings Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am after the concert. I was just so in my Keonhee feels cause his eyes kept welling up and I just wanted to hug him. 
> 
> Did you catch the concert? If you did, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> And I hope you enjoy this fic as well!

Keonhee hears the boom of thunder rage again and burrows deeper into the covers. For once, he wishes RBW hadn’t booked them each separate rooms. Normally, Keonhee would be grateful for the privacy and the ability to wind down after a concert and just relax. But he was in an unfamiliar city and the night was being anything but peaceful. 

He risks a peak from under the covers and looks out the large window at the edge of his room. From his room on the ninth floor, the view of the sky is clear. Except all he can see now is grey clouds and flashes of lightning. He briefly considers closing the curtains, but that would do nothing to shut out the roars of thunder. Besides, he’s not too keen on venturing out from underneath his warm bed into the cold dark room of his. 

He rolls over away from the window and tries to close his eyes and forget the thunderstorm is even there. He imagines he’s back home in Korea, not on tour, and resting in the dorm with his other members. 

A face flashes through his mind.  _ Youngjo. _

Thinking about Youngjo, Keonhee’s shoulders immediately relax. There’s something about his hyung that Keonhee always finds comfort in. Like Youngjo is his rock; a shoulder to lean on. With Youngjo, he feels safe and protected. He thinks Youngjo can protect him from the storm as well. 

Keonhee gulps. He can do this. All he has to do is toe on his slippers and walk the two doors down to Youngjo’s room. Youngjo will surely let him in, right? 

Keonhee takes a deep breath and readies himself. He arms himself with his trusty Ryan plush and a fleece blanket as armor. Wrapped in the blanket burrito, Keonhee feels a little bit more secure, but the feeling could never compare to the warmth Youngjo provides. 

“Fighting!” He quietly recites to himself as he takes his first steps towards the door. He can do this. 

A flash of lighting illuminates the rooms for a split second and Keonhee jumps. He wants to give up, scurry back under the covers, but he must push on. 

Eventually, he reaches his slippers that are neatly placed by the door. He slips them on quickly and opens the door, not forgetting to grab his keycard to stuff into his pajama pocket. 

The hallway is cold and empty. The bright red carpet that once reminded Keonhee of strawberries now resembles demon eyes watching him intently. Keonhee fights the urge to look at his toes and instead focuses on moving forward. He can see Youngjo’s door just a few feet away. He’ll make it there, even if he drags his feet. 

Keonhee makes his way down the hall, wincing when he steps on a weak part of flooring and it creaks under his weight. At least the sound of thunder is muffled by the walls. He mentally pats himself on the back when he arrives at Youngjo’s door. He really hopes Youngjo is still awake. 

Keonhee clenches the blanket around him and Ryan a little tighter and gently knocks on the door with his free hand. He doesn’t want to make too much noise since it’s late, but Youngjo should be able to hear the knock if he’s awake. 

Keonhee stands in the hallway, awaiting his fate. Maybe he’ll have to go back to his room after all. But the journey back seems so grueling, he’s not sure he’ll be able to make the trip back. 

But thankfully, the door swings open just a bit. Youngjo pokes his head out from inside, “Keonhee? Do you need something?” 

Keonhee tries to find his words, but he’s at a loss, unsure of how to word anything without sounding childish. He doesn’t want to burden Youngjo with his silly fear, but he also can’t bear to be alone right now. 

Youngjo can see Keonhee’s inner conflict in his eyes. So instead of prodding him with questions, he just wordlessly opens the door. He grasps for Keonhee’s hand and gently pulls him into the room, the door softly closing behind them. 

Youngjo leads Keonhee to the bed. Keonhee gratefully accepts Youngjo’s silent invitation to sit down and Youngjo joins him under the covers. His legs are covered by the comforter, but the rest of him is covered by his blanket. Youngjo scoots a little closer to Keonhee and lays a hand on the Ryan plushie’s head. 

Keonhee leans in closer to Youngjo, letting his head drop onto Youngjo’s shoulder. He feels a bit better. But then another boom and a clap shakes the room, and Keonhee lets out a small cry. 

“Are you alright?” Youngjo asks in that soft voice of his. Keonhee doesn’t respond, but when a flash of lightning reveals the tears welling in Keonhee’s eyes, Youngjo moves his hand from Ryan to Keonhee. “It’s the thunderstorm, huh?” Youngjo glances at the window. His curtains are closed for the most part save for a sliver of opening. “The thunder must be really loud in your room. I know I’ve been hearing it all night.” 

Keonhee tightens his grip on his Ryan plush, “I-It’s scary…” he manages to get out. 

Instead of scolding him like Keonhee had expected, Youngjo just pulls Keonhee closer to him. “I know it is. You’ll be alright, Keonhee, hyung won’t let anything hurt you.” The tone of Youngjo’s voice is gentle, yet confident. 

Keonhee is truly thankful for Youngjo. He’s the type who never asks too many questions, he just knows what you need, no words required. Like how Keonhee really wants to be held right now. Even though he didn’t ask Youngjo, he still laces their fingers together and holds Keonhee by the waist. 

To distract Keonhee from the noise outside, Youngjo starts talking, “I’ve been thinking about a new song lately.” But he knows Keonhee isn’t really paying attention. It’s less about what he says and more about his voice being white noise for Keonhee to listen to. He knows his voice comforts Keonhee. 

“I jotted down some notes and I think I have the general melody,” Youngjo hums what he’s thought of so far. “But I know I’m not supposed to be thinking about new songs right now. Hwanwoong always scolds me when I spend my break time holed up in my studio—especially if I fall asleep and he has to ask Geonhak to help carry me back to the dorm.” Youngjo chuckles and Keonhee zeroes in on the vibrations that emit from his chest. “I’m trying to be better, though. But I can’t help it if inspiration strikes.” 

Youngjo goes on to talk about his day, even though Keonhee was there for most of it as they were rehearsing for the concert. Youngjo makes sure to include details Keonhee wasn’t there for, like how the stylists misplaced his outfit and what he ate as snacks throughout the beginning soundcheck. 

Eventually, Keonhee’s eyes start to droop. He’s completely forgotten about the storm, mind now occupied by the way Youngjo speaks so endearingly about when he saw Seoho and Dongju rehearsing a song together backstage. Youngjo even tells Keonhee about some plans he’s been making in his head of things to do after the concert. He hopes they’ll have enough free time to check everything off his list, but he doubts it, although he’s having trouble picking his priorities. 

Keonhee briefly sees another flash of lightning, but this time, he knows Youngjo will protect him. In fact, Keonhee has slowly migrated under the covers fully, fleece blanket tossed to the side since it was so warm pressed against Youngjo’s side. Youngjo joins him and they find themselves huddled close together under the blankets. 

Youngjo weaves an arm under Keonhee’s and lets it settle on his hip. Keonhee is holding his Ryan plushie to his chest, but he’s also soon cradled in Youngjo’s arms.  _ Safety. Warmth. Comfort. Love.  _

He can hear the soft rise and fall of Youngjo’s breath. Youngjo is now silent save for his breaths, now allowing Keonhee to fall asleep for real. He lulled him to sleep with his soft voice and now Keonhee can rest safe and sound. His eyes flutter closed, and before he knows it, he’s asleep. 

With Keonhee now asleep in his arms, Youngjo adjusts himself carefully so as to not disturb Keonhee. He pulls Keonhee impossibly closer and tightens his hold. Youngjo loves skinship, and he’s happy to provide it to Keonhee. Laying his hand over Keonhee’s where it’s wrapped around the Ryan plush, Youngjo feels like his grasp on Keonhee is strong enough. He won’t let anything hurt Keonhee. 

He places a kiss to Keonhee’s temple, “Goodnight, Keonhee.” He lets Keonhee’s light snores carry him to dreamland. Youngjo dreams of a bunny that night; one with huge floppy ears and endless amounts of energy. 

Keonhee dreams of a comforting warmth that engulfs him and a soft voice that guides him home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, etc. are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clevercookie101?s=21).


End file.
